The Holiday Inn
by MisMusic
Summary: Christmas at the Claus home is a welcome change of pace for two of Jessica's former students, a pair of sisters being groomed to take over their family business. The escape from meetings with stuffy lawmakers seems like a dream come true...until another pair of guests change their lives for good. Based on the plot of "A Miser Brothers Christmas"
1. White Christmas

**Chapter 1 White Christmas**

It felt like an eternity that they had been traveling, engulfed in darkness and battered by the raging storm for Christmas in the North could be nothing less than this- perilous weather memorialized in the form of jaunty mortal tunes. There it was celebrated, coveted even and yet it tormented them here- the frigid chill licking porcelain skin, pawing frantically at skirts buried deep beneath the stiff and no longer harmless snow. A sleigh could only carry them so far now that the sheets of stinging ice reduced their visibility.

They had no choice but to finish their journey on foot. Then again- one knew better than to travel during a blizzard.

At long last, warm light glowed in the distance. At least the fates pitied them.

"I can't feel my hands, can you?"

"No"

"Can you knock?"

"You mean like I have the last three centuries?"

Neither could tell if that had been meant as a joke.

As the two bundled figures stood on the door step, one of them raised a limp claw and gently rapped against the door. It stood silent and the world held its breath.

…Was no one home?

Moments felt like an eternity as they slipped quietly by, but finally the storm sighed and the door swung slowly open, the warmth and light pouring onto the two figures. The scent of spices, chocolate and fresh savory doughs flooded their senses before being stolen by the greedy winds…

…But the winds could not rob them of the familiar holiday mirth that filled their bones.

A soft motherly voice spoke, coming from a silhouette in the light.

"Oh dear oh dear! You two are going to catch your death out here! Come, come inside the both of you. Tinsel, Hermey, someone put some cocoa on the kettle!"

The woman led the two inside, her sky blue gown brushing some of the snow they tracked within. Without warning, the smaller of the bundles dashed forward.

"YAY cocoa!"

"Shocky no running in the house! What would mother say?"

The larger of the pair lunged forward as if to grab the flighty Shocky before turning to their gracious hostess with an apologetic smile.

"Please forgive us, it seems during the long voyage over here, we have forgotten our manners...it's so good to see you again Miss Jessica!"

The light shined softly, setting the elderly woman's kind and gentle features aglow. Jessica, now a missus, smiled. "Oh Aqua, sweetie you needn't bother your sister like that. She's just a little excitable is all. Come, let's sit and get you two some food".

She turned and strolled in the directions of Shocky's footprints, chuckling under her breath- adding amusement to the music in the air.

 _"What WOULD their mother say?"_ she wondered. Jessica hadn't personally spoken to the woman, but the missed school meetings and those cold blue eyes spoke volumes.

So devoid of humor, so unlike a Kringle. She didn't seem like the kind to encourage excitement.

Behind the cheery matron, Aqua lowered her hood. "We would like that very much, thank you."

Aqua's pace slowed as she paused to listen to the upbeat tune playing throughout the cozy house. Raspy words floated on the heavy air, accented by strong female voices.

 _"Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight…"_

The music ran through the house like blood through veins, giving the place life. It was so welcoming and soft, so unlike their own house. Not since her dad…

…No, Christmas was not the time to think of such things.

Mrs. Jessica Claus looked to Aqua with a smile as she led her to a spacious dining hall. The smell of herb roasted turkey greeted the weary traveler as soon as she set foot inside. In the center, directly below a glittering chandelier, sat a table covered with traditional holiday fare.

"It's not much but we do have MANY mouths to feed after all, heh."

Aqua's brows lifted. "This is actually quite the handsome spread. You've really outdone yourself!"

A gaggle of elves arrived, almost as if on cue. Two of them appeared at first, a small shabby brunette and a well manicured blonde, each with cocoa in hand.

Tinsel and Hermey, her favorites.

A second pair followed closely behind, a taller blonde and a portly elf with wild curls, each with cocoa and marshmallows.

Jingle and Jangle.

It was so good to see their old friends.

Aqua leaned in, lowering her voice slightly. "You don't want to know the menu _our_ servers plan for a 'plentiful' banquet anyway."

A shock of bright glittering hair pushed its way between the ladies, the face beneath breathing heavily over both of them.

"Hi are you talking about the haggis?"

"We don't mention the haggis in polite company Shocky."

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows. She had heard of it but in all her years never even seen nor tasted it. "Haggis? It sounds...interesting..I'm sure it's very delightful?"

Without missing a beat, the tall blonde spoke. "Oh boy, i-i-if it's alright with you Mrs C, I'd just like to say I think haggis is very good! I had it a few years ago when we went to Southtown!"

Aqua looked quizzically to the blonde. "Did you now? you must have an iron stomach then"

Jingle grabbed his hat and shoved it over his eyes. "Will you hush?"

She shook her head. "We shouldn't be talking about these things at the dinner table anyway. I'm sorry for encouraging the discussion."

Shocky perked at the mention of the promised dinner. "Oh right! Food!"

And she dashed eagerly towards the table.

"Hang on now! we haven't been invited to sit yet, Etiquette"

Shocky turned to face her sister with a groan. "But we're not at home anymore"

Mrs. Claus smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh girls, no need to wait for invitation, it's not like you're vampires! Sit down, help yourselves, make yourselves at home sweethearts. We are expecting a few guests later tonight, very very important guests…

The next line came in a barely audible undertone.

"I just hope they behave themselves this time…"

She looked back to the group with a smile. "Ah well, not important, you girls enjoy your meals! I'll be back to check on you in a little bit."

And she left, muttering something about said guests under her breath. Jingle and Jangle settled across from them and helped themselves to cocoa just as Shocky looked up, mouth full of food.

"Impoh'n guths?"

"That's never happened before."

With a sigh, Aqua set to work- taking a chunk of turkey and finely shredding it with her butter knife.

"I guess we'll be working this year after all. Ah well, the vacation was nice while it lasted"

Jingle glanced over at them. "These two are sort of important….In the case of the UNIVERSE they're important, but most people view them as nuisances…"

"And they break into song too often"

Shocky answered them with a chuckle. "That sounds like half the big shots that attend our mother's dinner parties"

"With a little too much eggnog!" Aqua mused.

Jingle continued. "These two have apparently been causing a little bit of trouble on the border lately, so Mrs. Claus is going to have a long word with them when they get here"

Jangle laughed. "Heh heh, its funny huh Jingle? How, they got so many powers but they get bullied by a little old lady, heh heh"

Neither of the girls were surprised. Border politics were always a messy thing and Jessica was a force to be reckoned with if her days as their teacher were anything to go by.

"You underestimate the powers of the little old lady"

Shocky nodded enthusiastically. "Miss Jessica's the strictest!"

A few minutes had passed when the front door opened downstairs. Two new voices carried through the building. The first, a deep slightly nasal Baritone…with a slight lisp. The second, a small campy Tenor. Jangle began to tremble. They sounded agitated.

Jingle gulped. "…They're here"

"They sure do like to make an entrance, don't they?" Aqua mused as she paused to listen. The rich voice resonated nicely throughout the wooden halls, coloring the wood with its warm sound. Almost musical.

Aqua looked down to her plate and continued dissecting the turkey. She hadn't noticed how good the acoustics were before. Shocky leaned in, eyes wide with concern. "Gee! Are you guys okay?"

Jingle nodded slowly. "These two are a nuisance from afar but up close they're rather intimidating, and being in their homes is terrifying-"

"QUIET"

Jessica's voice boomed over the new arrivals. A moment passed in silence. Finally the voices spoke again, returning to tense conversation. Jangle's expression soured

"Ohh…I can't STAND when the Miser Brothers have to show up!"

Aqua looked up from her plate.

When?

"Wh… they do this often?"

Jingle answered her. "Unfortunately yes…Almost everyday they leave their homes, go to the border and fight. Mrs Claus is fed up with them right now because it's getting close to Christmas, she wants to make sure everything goes smoothly"

Shocky folded her arms. "Some diplomats they are! No wonder there's border wars!"

"Yeah like that one year remember?"

Jingle pulled Jangle's hat over his eyes for a second time. "We were told to not mention that year, you know better. It makes Santa look bad"

"W-well it's not his fault!"

"Oh no it definitely isn't, though at the same time it's not THEIR fault either, they just made the whole year more difficult"

The voices travelled up along the stairwell, growing louder as the trio approached the dining hall. With them, the temperatures fluctuated wildly, like a bad bath.

Aqua removed the napkin from her lap, folded it neatly, and set it beside her plate.

"Hold that thought, it looks like we're going to be having company"

"Really? it feels like they're just busy breaking the thermostat"

One by one, Shocky began shedding the remaining extra layers. As Mrs. Claus entered the room, Jingle and Jangle hid behind the table. Two towering men followed suit behind her- a pudgy fire haired man clad in hues of red and gold, and his taller pale counterpart, with hair of gleaming ice. Neither of them were pleased.

Jessica stepped forward.

"Aqua, Shocky, meet the Miser Brothers, Heat and Snow."

The lanky Snow spoke first. "I control how much snow is distributed around the globe"

"And I make sure the heat is still up to par for everyone." Heat finished.

For all they said, however, they may as well have never uttered a word. Shocky stood motionless, jacket halfway off her arms, eyes tracing the Snow Miser's smooth strong features. The air left her lungs with a sudden silent whoosh.

A Silver fox.

…No, she couldn't bear to approach him.

She resolved to shrink into her seat instead, completely neglecting the coats on the floor around her.

Ignoring her, Aqua rose to greet them with a polite nod.

"So you're our esteemed guests! welcome"

She glanced to the spot where Jingle and Jangle hid before looking back to the boys with a smile. "It's so good to finally meet you!"

Heat went to extend a hand to shake but Snow stepped in front of him, bowing before the ladies.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two ladies as well, I hope you like things cool, cuz I'm the KING of cool."

Heat grumbled from behind him. Aqua paused, hand posed midair. She tilted her head ever so slightly, the corner of her mouth twisted into an expression just short of sly.

"You certainly do a good job of it." She gestured to the blizzard outside the window.

"I don't think anyone would disagree."

She reached beyond Snow to clasp Heat's hand in her own, eyes lingering on the ginger slightly longer than socially proper. Such a pretty face for such a pretty voice, "I'm sure you both work quite hard to make conditions favorable."

Before either brother could speak further, Mrs. Claus interrupted the conversation.

"They do, but they fight a LOT. You two need to BEHAVE this time of year. Don't make me get your mother, you know how she gets"

They gulped in unison and nodded. "Yes Mrs. Claus"

"Good, now why don't you all get to know each other while I go see how Santa is doing?"

She smiled at the group and left. Jingle and Jangle came out from hiding, the brothers settling at opposite ends of the table- clearly avoiding one another.

Aqua perched herself on her original seat, giving Shocky a sidelong glance before unfolding her napkin and returning it to her lap.

Her sister avoided the eye contact, a twinge of something sharp, something desperate pulling at her. Words failed her now, how could she possibly face Adonis with a mouth full of cotton?

Aqua broke the silence in her place. "So, you visit here often?"

Snow rested his feet on the table and closed his eyes. Aqua bristled, eyeing him up and down, as if to size him up- eyes glinting with something faintly dark.

If she was disgusted, however, she chose not to voice it. Shocky's eyes briefly travelled upward.

A bold move, impolite…but so confident. And those _calves_.

His reedy voice washed over her. "Well I'm up here quite often, I like the weather, plus they LOVE all the snow I give...Hot head over there can't stand it here"

"Why should I?" Heat sneered. "You know I'd much rather be on a sandy beach or curled up by a fire than catching my death out there, outside is FREEZING! My nose would fall off it's so cold!"

"Ohhh don't be a baby!"

Aqua nibbled on her turkey and chased it down with a sip of her cocoa. She returned the cup and glanced between the two of them with a slight arch of the eyebrows.

"It's a matter of personal preference, I think. Some of us were built to withstand a sweltering warmth, and some of us are built for the biting chill"

Snow opened one eye to glance at Aqua then at Shocky, filling her face with color. He returned his attention to Aqua.

"Well I SUPPOSE that's true, even though I'm sure we all know that snow and cool weather is the best"

"Pfft at least I don't give people hypothermia!"

Aqua hummed lightly as she set about shifting another portion of turkey onto her fork. "Hmm, both extremes have their pros and cons."

Heat shot Snow a disgruntled look. Before the taller Miser could answer it, he cleared his throat. "Ahem! So ladies, uh, tell us about yourselves, you look like elemental like us, so I'm curious."

"Oh yeah almost forgot to ask that"

Shocky opened her mouth. It was an easy enough question.

"We're el-"

"-We preside over a territory up north." Aqua cut in.

She paused, waiting for her uncharacteristically meek sister. Shocky, however, did not continue.

"…We're Elvish- not quite Elemental, but not without magic"

The boys sat up.

"What CAN you do?"

Shocky spoke to her plate as she doodled lines with her fork. "W-well, we can do a bunch of stuff."

"Elvish huh? Whats that Like?"

What WAS Elvish like? The smell of old books in a quiet temple? The gentle twist of a snowflake as it danced- emancipated from its cloud? The whisper of a secret ancient language, carried on the wind? None of these were tangible, ideas Aqua couldn't convey.

"To be Elvish is to be a part of old sacred tradition. The history of our People is as old as the history of magic itself."

Heat fixed his eyes on Aqua, impressed with her answer. Snow, on the other hand didn't seem to care, instead motioning toward his pointed ear with an awkward pose.

"I thought it was just short people with pointy ears like us! Haha!"

Shocky's expression lifted. "Oh y-you mean the Kringle clan!"

Heat shot him an irritated glare. "You frozen idiot, that's not what it means at all, weren't you LISTENING?"

Snow glanced at Heat with a scowl before looking at Shocky. "Oh well I suppose so yes, but I thought ALL Elvish were like that"

"I do believe that classifies as racist you snowball" Heat growled.

Shocky placed her hands up. "I-it's okay though! People make that mistake ALL the time"

It was true, though partly their own fault. Isolation had made them a stranger to the world, even to their own kind.

Snow turned back to him with a quick snap of the head, ignoring Shocky's comment. "You're getting on my last nerve hothead! One more quip and you'll regret it"

Heat leaned forward, eyes blazing. "Oh yeah tough guy?!"

Looking between the two, Aqua lifted her cup of cocoa and took a long drag. The temperatures began to fluctuate once again as the Bells dashed behind the sisters.

"You wanna GO, brother dear?" Snow hissed in an oily voice.

Shocky drew a quiet breath. Though his voice was seething, there was something low and soft about his tone. Chills ran down her spine… and she wasn't so sure the temperatures were responsible this time.

"Bring it on Snow cone Brain!" Heat huffed.

Aqua set her cup down and rose from her seat. This had gone on long enough.

"If we could kindly NOT have a go inside our hosts' home I'd appreciate it, thanks."

The brothers growled at each other before backing off and taking their seats at opposite ends of the table, each crossing their arms. Jingle and Jangle poked their heads up and whispered in unison.

"Wow...you calmed them faster then their own mother did…"

Aqua released her hand with a sound like sloshing waves and returned it to her cup. "Mediation comes with the territory" she answered curtly before taking her seat at the table.

Jingle nodded sagely as Jangle looked to her with desperation. He hoped they knew how to handle the situation.

After a moment of awkward agitated silence, Mrs. Claus returned, sitting down at the center chair of the table, glancing at the brothers then the sisters before cracking a small smile.

"SO, did you four get to know each other a little bit?"

Heat spoke. "Well I TRIED but-"

"-This moron kept making things difficult" Snow interjected.

"No Arguing, don't make me contact your mother!"

Aqua took a second drag from her cocoa before setting it down. "Ah yes, I've heard mention of her." She glanced between the two. "Come to think of it, you've heard more about us than we have of you. Your abilities sound impressive and I don't envy your responsibilities"

She leaned forward, propping her chin on an elbow before immediately straightening up.

"But what is your family like?"

Before the brothers could make a sound, Mrs. Claus shot them a warning glare. "You speak one at a time, let's hear from Heat first."

Heat looked Mrs. Claus then to Snow, his full well made face alight with a smug expression. Aqua couldn't help but flash him a smoldering smile- smug looked good on him.

"Why THANK YOU, Mrs. Claus. Anyhow, Our family is...chaotic to say the least...but what family isn't? There's _yours truly_ , Sultan of the South and this tooty fruity snowcone who controls the ice and snow up here, our older brother North Wind, who controls all the northern winds and breezes, uhm...Then there's our step brother and sister. Lightning and Thunder who control storms...uh…"

"Now your turn Snowy" Jessica shifted her gaze to Snow.

"Why thank you. There's also our cousin Earthquake, our second cousins, the Tides, and then, the Creme de La creme is our fun spoiling mo-"

His turn was cut short by the loud crack of thunder. The building shook and, in a flash of light, a woman appeared in the doorway. Her face was young and fresh, adorned with brown and lime curls. Her emerald aproned skirts swished against the hardwood flooring as the surrounding glitter and leaves danced around her. Shocky jumped at the sound, ashen face growing visibly paler.

"-ooother...M-Mother! Hello mother dear!" Snow finished, eyes screaming with an unspoken terror.

Jessica turned to the sisters. "Girls, I'd like you to meet, Mother Nature."

Aqua rose, arms outstretched. "Ah woman of the hour!"

She bowed low.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame."

Shocky waved.

"H-h-hi!"

The ladies were greeted with a curtsy.

"Oh how lovely." Her voice was gentle and warm. "Mrs. Claus you didn't tell me we'd be having guests! What are your names ladies? If you don't mind me asking?"

Shocky answered first, abashed.

"H-hi…I'm Shocky"

"And I'm Aqua"

The full figured sister nodded to Jessica, wavy tresses falling over her shoulder. "We were her students back in the day. I must admit that it truly is a pleasant surprise to see new faces in a place as cozy as this!

We're honored to make your acquaintance."

"Shocky, and Aqua, what lovely names for such lovely girls! I'm sure we'll get to know a bit more about each other soon" Mother Nature replied. She turned to Jessica.

"I'm so glad you invited me, I assume this is to discuss Christmas this year, since the boys moved?"

"Yes, you see, since those two moved to the border, they've become a bit of a liability for Santa, We've run some test flights and his path goes right over their homes. We don't want to risk an argument on Christmas Eve you know."

"Completely understandable, Mrs. Claus. Now boys…"

She turned to the two brothers, who in an instant, straightened their posture and smiled. "Yes Mother Dear" They answered in unison.

"You two knew better when I moved you out there. I told you to keep the fighting down. You MUST stop, it's getting too dangerous now."

"Yes Mother Dear" They replied.

She continued. "If something happens this year, I'll see to it that YOU two will handle it! DO I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Mother Dear" They stuttered.

"Excellent...now…" She turned back to Jessica. "Mrs. Claus, if you wouldn't mind, may I go take a look around? I do love to see this place in action."

Jessica replied. "Oh of course dear, let me go along with you."

The two women rose from their chairs and left, followed by Jingle and Jangle. For the first time, the foursome was truly alone. No one could deny the peculiar sensation that thought provoked.

Aqua broke the silence. "Lovely woman, I see why you treasure her."

Heat eyed her suspiciously. "Sarcasm?"

"she's...she's a lil frigid but she's a nice woman that aside..." Snow paused. "What's uh your family like..? You've met ours after all."

Aqua paused, something sharp tugging at her chest.

Their _family_. It'd been a while since they'd been called that. A soft boyish face nagged tauntingly at the edges of her subconscious.

She gestured to Shocky. "Y-you've met half of ours, biologically at least."

"Th-there's few a us of. Not's many as you guys though"

Aqua looked to the door, smiling fondly "But with a population as small as this, the neighboring villages easily become extended family"

The Snow Miser's almond eyes narrowed at this "What about your mother and father? doesn't they feel like family?"

 _Her father…_

The blue haired fae stared at him for a long moment, visions of far less happy times fighting to break free.

 _Ice_

 _a loud CRACK_

 _Water_

 _So cold_

 _Deafening silence_

She flashed him a weary smile, pointedly ignoring the pronounced pain in her chest. "That's…a long story for another day"

Shocky continued on. "…Our mother isn't terribly fond of free range parenting"

Snow frowned. "She sounds REALLY old world"

Aqua looked him dead in the eye.

"You have no idea." She murmured.

He drew back with a scoff. "Ha! that's a frosty reception if I ever heard one"

"You're not so hot yourself you old Snowball!" Heat folded his arms with a huff, his eyes taking in the subtle shift in Aqua's demeanor before softening his tone

" …You could try to be a bit more compassionate brother dear, it must be hard for them"

He'd make a note to ask her about it later, privately.

Aqua sighed. "Although our territory is where our responsibilities lie, We're being trained to look after our people and our Mother isn't terribly fond of our _extended family_ "

She waved the comment off as if to ignore a heckler before straightening up and flashing the pair a warm smile

"Anyway although our _biological_ family may disagree, you know what they say- home is where the heart is."

"I did notice you two feel rather at home here." Heat remarked.

"We kinda grew up hereNOT grew upgrew up but w-we came a here lot after Mister Kris and Miss Jessica were banished" Shocky added, eyes seemingly glued to the hardwood floor. She'd never noticed how unique the patterns in each beam were…

Aqua beamed at the brothers "Kris and Jessica- er _Mister and Missus Claus_ and ourselves go way back and they've been our family ever since, can't imagine a life without them"

Heat's expression softened. "Ahhh...well...I'm interested in learning a bit about you girls"

"Yeah likewi-" Snow's turn was cut short a second time as the women returned.

"-Well boys, Mama's leaving, so you should probably be heading home soon. Say good bye to your friends." She curtseys to the sisters a second time.

"Again, pleasure to meet you two"

And in a crack of thunder, she was gone, Shocky jumping once again.

"Yes boys, it's good to have had you, but our business is through and it's getting late, our girls need their rest."

"Ah so soon?" Aqua turned to the boys with a cat-like smile, heavy lidded eyes lingering on Heat a second time. "Well, you know what they say about pleasurable company" She purred.

"T-time flies you're when having fun?" Shocky guessed.

Heat extended a hand to Aqua. "Maybe someday we can meet up again under better conditions"

She eagerly took his hand with a roguish grin. "I'd like that."

Snow grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "Come on Romeo, stop flirting, lets get outta here."

But no sooner than he said it, his face betrayed him. He locked eyes with the shining silvery haired girl, cheeks burning with a tell-tale darkness. She stared unblinkingly back at him, small mouth slightly agape on a face now covered in angry red splotches.

In a crack of thunder, the spell was broken.

Jessica turned to the pair. "Oh how I hate politics" She turned to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Anything I can get you two dears? or should I show you to your room? Unfortunately you're sharing one for tonight"

Aqua waved her hand in front of Shocky's stunned face. "That will be just fine! I'm sure we can refrain from killing each other for a night." Shocky remained dazed for a moment, furiously swatted the hand away when she belatedly registered the conversation. "…Y-yeah yeah! That'll be great!"

"Excellent! Let me take you poor things there."

She led them down hallways, passing various elf bedrooms until they came to one specific door. There was nothing special about it compared to the other rooms, except for normal sized furnishings and changes of clothes just in case they needed it.

In the center of the room sat a small table.

"If there is ANYTHING I can get you two, please don't be afraid to ask, you girls are like my own daughters, heh"

Aqua gave her a fond smile, cupping a rosy cheek in her clammy hand. "And you like our own mother. Thank you so much for taking such good care of us!"

Jessica clasped her hand in her own, eyeing her softly. "The pleasure's all mine dear, you know we'd do anything for you"

With a fond smile and soft "goodnights", Jessica kissed each of the girls on the forehead and left them on their own, shutting the door gently behind her. Immediately, they were surrounded by the scent of gingerbread and pine. A glowing fire in the corner hearth lit the room in hues of cream and orange as Aqua set to removing the multiple bundled layers that had protected her from the biting chill. Shocky, however sat by the decorative panel- watching the snowflakes fall.

So much had happened in such little time. Something tiny, innocent, insignificant...and yet it seemed to have changed her tiny world, like the tree shaped window she watched the storm through. Tiny flakes composed of delicate crystalline designs, each one unique like the memories of a life well lived.

Ice.

HIS ice.

Her stomach lurched at the thought, nerves prickling with something intangible. Ice she'd played on as a child, what their nation built their very lives on, what she'd carved a livelihood out of with a simple pair of blades.

His ice.

For a moment, she almost saw someone else's reflection in the glass and her heart skipped a beat. She'd hardly noticed it'd been long until the sound of sheets rustling brought her out of her trance.

"Oh!" Shocky shook her head. "R-right!" Clumsily, she stripped down to her robe and climbed into bed.

"...Aqua? I- Do you ever-?

 _…What's it like when you sneak down to the village?_

 _How are you so good with boys? What would dad say?_

"I…I think I-…Aqua?"

Shocky sat up, greeted with a mass of silvery blue waves and the outline of her sister…

…Who appeared fast asleep, chest rising and falling as she succumbed to her own questions.

"Oh…okay" Shocky lowered her head back onto the pillow, staring up at the wooden ceiling. Tomorrow was Christmas, she ought to be saving her strength for the final big push, and yet sleep evaded her.

Is this how the children felt every year?

At the border, the two brothers were both preparing for bed. Heat mumbled to himself about being accused of flirting as he undressed as Snow sat in his icy chair, thinking about their meeting.

This strange girl who didn't speak very much, sparked something in him that he hadn't felt before. He wanted to know more about her, invite her to play in the snow with him, go ice skating…

But he wasn't sure why.

At some point, Snow Miser noticed Heat's indoor light turning off, but instead of going to bed himself, he merely stayed awake, staring at his ceiling lamp and bobbing his foot back and forth. He had a plan for tomorrow.

"I've got it, I'll make a glorious sculpture for her, not a symbol of destruction, one of magic and mystery! That'll get her attention!"

But as he said those words, he sighed. Perhaps he may never meet the girl ever again.

"Such is life, people come and go I guess...gosh it's lonely out here."


	2. Palaces out of Paragraphs

As racing thoughts gave way to restless dreams, Shocky's trance was broken not by the Phantom's voice but by a blinding light.

She sat up. The blizzard from last night had vanished without a trace. Now the sun glistened on the fresh snow outside, setting the crystals ablaze like thousands of tiny diamonds. Perfect conditions for a sleigh ride. Her sister, already awake and dressed, was stretching by the window.

"Rough night, huh?"

Aqua turned to Shocky, studying her bleary, darkened eyes.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

Shocky ignored her scrutinizing look. "It's fine." She hopped out of bed and locked herself in the closet with a change of clothes. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Aqua, Lady Shocky, we've brought you breakfast, courtesy of Mrs. C and Santa!" Jingle beamed.

"For some reason she's insisting getting you guys some hot food, apparently there's another big snow storm headed this way!" Jangle added

"Oh? I didn't know we were taking it in here" Aqua approached the closet. "Hang on" She knocked.

"Yeah yeah I heard them! I'm ready!" Shocky opened the door and stepped out.

"Yeah we're decent. You can come in!"

The door swung open and the two elves carried platters of steaming eggs, toast, jam, and breakfast sausage, each with a mug of hot cocoa. Jingle set his plate on the table.

"Well, here you go ladies, we hope you enjoy your food!"

Jangle followed suit. "Oh yes, and you each for some reason have mail? Mrs. C is holding onto it for you until you girls are ready."

Shocky's stomach dropped. Was it…? Could he….?

The two exchanged glances.

"Mail?"

"But who would want to send us mail...on Christmas?"

Aqua shrugged and turned to the Bells. "Uh, thank you! We'll retrieve it when we're finished with breakfast and then we'll head out to help you guys with the production."

She leaned in. "I hear we're up fifteen percent, but fifteen percent ain't much."

"Oh no don't mention the percentage, Bob'll hear you!" Jingle whispered in a hushed tone.

Jangle agreed. "He's been so concerned about our production speeds this year, he's acting like it's the end of the world!"

"Yes...anyway, we'll let you girls be!" Jingle headed for the door.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Aqua waved.

"Merry Christmas!" Shocky called as they shut the door behind them. The aroma of a country breakfast filled the air.

Aqua turned to her own food. "…You'd better eat something"

"But I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat something, I'm sending you home to the healer."

Reluctantly Shocky took her own plate and brought it closer.

"You might want to steer clear of the sausages though. Grease tends to be really hard on a nervous stomach."

"Who said I was nervous?!"

Aqua began to dissect her breakfast. "It's just that you're not eating, and apparently you're not sleeping now so that leaves two possibilities: you're either gravely ill and need to go to the healer yesterday, or you're nervous."

"Oh yeah?!" Shocky furiously stabbed the food on her plate and shoved it all into her mouth. "Whoof nervouth now?"

With a sigh, Aqua began to eat her meal. An hour passed in silence, the sound of clinking silverware filling the dead air. Aqua took their dishes at the end of it and returned them to the kitchen, meeting her sister in the foyer. The sound of chatter and machinery carried through the walls as Mrs. Claus made her way down the stairs, the _thud thud thud_ of her footsteps cleverly masked by the sounds of the toymakers.

"Good morning dears! Did you sleep well?"

"We slept wonderfully, thank you."

"It was really comfy!"

"And how about you? big day ahead of us, you know"

In Jessica's hand were two brightly colored envelopes. Their hearts fluttered at the sight.

"Oh yes, very big indeed, after all, Christmas Eve isn't far away, Santa today is going to be testing out a new sleigh Tinsel made…I'm a bit nervous about it but I'm sure she did fine!"

She sighed. "Oh right, I almost forgot, here you go girls."

In Aqua's hand, she slipped a warm red envelope, passing the much colder blue one to Shocky.

She gave them a knowing smile. "Something tells me I know who these are from… but I am but a humble messenger." She teased in a sing-song voice.

Aqua laughed. "Well, they aren't exactly subtle!"

Shocky reached forward, placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder. "A-and I'm sure everything's going to be okay! "

Aqua nodded. "Tinsel is a smart cookie. Even if there was a crash, it would be just like her to plan ahead"

"I suppose you're right girls...well I'd love to keep you company longer but I must go see Santa off, I'll talk to you girls soon." She smiled warmly at them and walked away.

Aqua turned to Shocky. "…Okay, I know you're dying from the suspense. How about we open these before heading over to the workshop?"

Shocky bridled at the assumption. "Me?! I am NOT dying from the _suspense_!"

Aqua took a pregnant pause. "…You know what, you're right." She took her letter and stashed it in her corset. "Let's just head out to the workshop. We've got maybe eight hours to finish everyone's toys. Whose got time for a letter?"

She took a step toward the production room when Shocky grabbed her arm. "H-hey not out here!"

She lowered her voice. " What if it's something important?" She then nodded to the wall.

"…And you know how word gets around over here."

Aqua led them back to the room and opened the door. "Fair enough, after you then"

Shocky's limbs went numb, pulse quickening at the prospect of learning the letter's contents. She crinkled her nose at Aqua in an expression of indignation. Aqua shut the door behind them and retrieved her own envelope. "Alright, count of three?"

Shocky took a deep steady breath. "…Okay."

"One…two." Aqua snatched Shocky's envelope from her clammy stinging hands and slashed it open.

"Hey that's not fair!" Shocky cried.

Aqua handed it back and opened her own letter with a scoff. "Who even waits for three anyway?"

Shocky softly gasped when her eyes met with the ink scrawled on the paper.

 _"Mystery girl with the bright green hair_

 _you made me feel strangely aware_

 _if you would be so kind_

 _come on up to the castle of mine_

 _we can skate and frolic in snow_

 _and then retire and enjoy cocoa_

 _(Also I apologize if the rhyming is terrible, mother didn't raise a poet!)_

 _-Snow Miser"_

She quivered with an inexplicable excitement, thoughts buzzing wildly. The note was short, but the words carried unspoken meanings hidden beneath the seemingly innocent rhyme. She reread it several times over- tracing those precious words, committing them to memory. She almost missed the bright green snowflake at the bottom.

Aqua's own expression softened, fingers glossing over the message meant for her.

 _"Aqua,_

 _I think you're really hot, but like, not in a like "I was staring at you" kind of way, it's my version of saying you're really cool, would like to get to know you a bit better if you're up for it._

 _Sorry if this is kind of informal, not exactly great at this.._

 _-Heat Miser"_

She chuckled lightly. He was so awkward, his writing distinctly lacking finesse.

It was so very cute.

She almost wished he were there for her to give him her answer in person. Aqua's smile widened when she noticed the blue flame at the bottom of her note.

She doubly owed him now.

"Well, it's nice to know that X-ray vision is still a myth" She joked to no one in particular.

Shocky almost didn't hear her. "…Huh?"

"How did they even have time to write these?" It had been late when they left.

Not moments after they read their letters, however, a siren sounded. Aqua opened the door to panicked voices running by. Hermey caught them and stopped.

"Girls, you'll never believe what happened!"

Jingle and Jangle rounded the corner to join him.

"Y-yes, something horrible's happened!"

"Santa's sleigh was shot down by the Miser brothers!"

Aqua's blood ran cold.

He wouldn't, _he couldn't_.

Shocky took a moment to process the news. "…What?"

"That's impossible" Aqua hoped against hope that she was right.

"But why?"

Aqua hurriedly stuffed the letter back in her bodice and hiked up her skirts, rushing towards the trio. "Is he okay?"

"They're sending out a rescue team, he said something about his back. Thankfully his chute opened up." Hermey answered.

Aqua breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he's okay, we can be glad of that. I knew Tinsel would have his...well metaphorical back."

"…But today is Christmas Eve" Shocky uttered quietly.

Hermey's frown deepened. "I'm not sure what we're going to do without Santa…"

Jingle gritted his teeth. "Darn those Miser Brothers! They'll pay for this!"

"Yeah... Mrs C is maaaaaad."

They made their way to the foyer, where a crowd slowly gathered. As the news spread, elves from everywhere appeared. Even the ever present holiday music stopped playing, leaving the room with a tense uneasy silence. Reindeer handlers, chefs, engineers, and doctors alike stood motionless when Santa entered in on a stretcher. Hats were taken off, as a gesture of respect. The nurse followed the Kringles, the heat of a thousand eyes on her and after what felt like centuries, Jessica appeared in her place. They were sure she said more, but all the sisters heard was "two to three weeks" and the sound of thunder that crackled from the sky.

As they turned to leave, Aqua looked up at the growing clouds through the large windows. "That must be the storm they were talking about"

"Not very common to have thunder around here though" Shocky replied.

Aqua nibbled gently on the inside of her cheek.

 _I wonder how much Mother paid them._

In one loud crack of thunder, Mother Nature appeared before the thinning crowd, dragging Heat and Snow Miser by their ears. Shocky paused as she watched the scene unfold, struggling to hear through the pounding of her heart.

"O-ow hey leggo!"

"M-mother OWCH...that hurts!"

Jessica flew to them, skirts trailing behind her. "I WARNED YOU YESTERDAY to behave! Now look what you've done!"

Aqua sharply tugged on Shocky's sleeve, dragging her towards the hall and into their cozy room, where they sat before the crackling fire.

It had to have been a conspiracy. Why else would they do this?

What did that mean for them?

Were those words just a distraction?

What about the man who had raised them nearly as his own? why would they hurt such a kind and selfless man?

A half an hour passed, punctuated by hurried footsteps. Bob approached the pair.

"Well ladies, I hope you don't mind annoying roomates because those two blundering Miser Brothers will be staying in the castle until after Christmas. They're going to be taking Santa's place this year for hurting his back and putting Christmas in danger"

"Ha! That's a fine way to punish them" Aqua scoffed.

Shocky glanced both ways, contemplating the consequence of Bob's news.

 _He'd_ be staying with _her_? The thought sent her head reeling.

"Wh-uh...okay!…Y-yeah okay!" she finally stuttered.

"…Hey Bob, we're really sorry about all this. If anyone deserves a hassle free Christmas, it's you"

"Oh it's quite alright girls, you don't need to apologize, after all, it's not your fault, there are only TWO people to blame for this…"

From behind him, the miserable pair followed Miss Jessica. As they reached the fitting room, they shot each other a nasty glare.

Hermey sighed. "You girls are lucky! My advice? Don't get involved with them, they'll bring nothing but trouble!"

Jingle nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately Hermey's right, we've never seen those two behave for long."

Shocky immediately tensed, warmth creeping up her jaw. "Wh- who said we were involved with them?!"

Aqua glanced at Shocky through the corners of her eyes.

 _The lady doth protest too much_

Bob took a step back. "Now now, nobody is saying you're involved with them, we're just advising you girls to stay out of their business, it'll be-smudge your reputation."

Jingle changed the subject.

"Now Bob, you must hurry up, those two gotta get fitted up and work on those toys."

"Oh yes right! If you girls wanna see how they're doing, go to the toy assembly line and they should be working there soon. Ta ta!" With that, Bob rushed off to the fitting room and the Bells sighed in unison.

Aqua raised a brow at her sister. "What do you say, want to keep them from annihilating Christmas?"

Shocky eyed the floor. "I guess, I-I mean we were heading over there anyway"

Aqua turned to the remaining trio. "You're welcome to tag along if you'd like, but we'll cover for you if you want to take a break"

Hermey smiled and the Bells exchanged glances. "Thank you for taking over for us! We owe you guys one!" And with that, the elves made their way to the break hall and the dentist to his practice, leaving the girls to their own task. Aqua chucked as they made their way to the factory.

But the merriment didn't last long. Strange noises were coming through those doors.


	3. Taking Back the Toys

The doors swung open to reveal a truly sorry sight. The factory was in shambles, divided in half by rocks and ice, and covered with mud where the two were absent. Broken toys fell from the shelves and scattered along the dirty floor as tiny copies of the Christmas culprits pushed and shoved the elves from their places. On each side, their masters shared a contemptible scowl.

"Well, at least we're getting a lot of pet rocks this year" Shocky quipped.

"I'M running christmas this year Slush-for-Brains!"

"No I AM Hot Head! Your toys are just rocks!"

The brothers bickered, hurling their elements across the room-unaware of the two potential targets witnessing the fray

The girls looked down to find two minions bracing themselves against them but only briefly, before their resolve melted into an argument.

"All right, that's enough you two!" Aqua picked the would-be bodyguards up by their collars and carried them over to the hallway.

"Now you guys either go do something productive or I'll put you in a special time out"

"Made of candy canes!" Shocky added.

Aqua tucked her short gossamer sleeves in, brawny arms exposed as she headed briskly inside.

Enough was enough.

Shocky darted behind the protection of the wooden doorframe, voice barely above a whisper. "What are you doing?!"

The tiny plea was enough to catch Heat's attention, his eyes widening when they landed on the sturdy woman marching her way through the middle of the war zone. He paused mid throw.

"Stop you idiot stop it!"

"You admitting defeat already brother dea-"

The sneer died in Snow's throat when his eyes travelled to the thick muscular arm and rested on a familiar tiny face peeking out from behind the threshold, bright eyes wide with what could only be horror.

"U-uh oh"

Aqua faltered for only a moment, fingers twitching. It would be so easy to end their fighting, to bar them from their powers with tight binding, to daze them with a carefully placed hit.

…But it wouldn't be right. Such forcefulness was unbecoming of someone responsible for the welfare of their people.

She continued on without a word, carefully collecting as many broken toys as she could hold.

Hopefully the example would send the same message.

The brothers looked to each other and then to her…before continuing to hurl projectiles at each other.

"…H-hey hey! lemme help you with that"

Shocky weaved in between the fighting and began stuffing toys into her own arms.

"Come on, let's get these into the break hall."

Aqua's eyes rested on Heat first, wistfully, before traveling to Snow. It was worth a shot.

"It looks like we'll be making Christmas ourselves"

She stood and made her way towards the doorway with arms full of broken toys.

Oh well, they couldn't all be keepers.

Heat called for a total ceasefire and rushed after her.

"H-hey wamysoginistit a minute! It's not what it looks like, we're NOT that childish, its just HIM that is!"

Snow busted out right behind him.

"Hey hey don't listen to anything he's said, he's a compulsive liar!"

Aqua paused, turning partly to face Heat, her nerves breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh love, you're not even addressing the half of it." She glanced to the toys and back to him again and sighed, looking between the pair.

"This isn't about you...Or you. It's about the children. Fighting is one thing, hurting my friends...but Christmas is about more than popularity"

"But what's the big deal? It's just about kids getting gifts right?"

"I can't remember the last time Santa Claus brought US any presents anyway…"

"We can handle it, besides" Snow jeered. "You girls can't make toys on your own, you NEED our help"

Aqua bristled, shooting the icy misogynist a withering glare. Heat looked on with a wince. Santa may have been unfair to them, but he had never wanted to belittle _her_.

Aqua shrugged her shoulders to lift the toys, her voice dripping with venom.

"Do we? Because it looks like we _girls_ are going to be picking up _your_ slack. We're losing precious daylight and I need to get these back to the elves you chased out….if we don't start producing gifts, there won't be any reason for you to be here anyway"

She turned on her heel.

"Fine then…you take your toys and do things your way, well do things our way" With that, Snow sealed his fate as he retreated to the factory. Heat lingered, however, staring at Aqua with apologetic eyes.

There were so many words he wanted to say…

But he doubted that she'd want to hear any of them.

Reluctantly, he turned and headed back inside.

Aqua stormed her way to the break hall.

Not all keepers indeed!

As she turned the exchange over in her mind, the boys entered the factory and stopped abruptly, bumping into each other when they noticed the straggler before studying her expression.

Her brows furrowed. "…You never got any presents?"

"N..no.."

"We don't know why, Santa just never brought us presents so why do WE have to care about christmas? It's got nothing to do with us apparently!"

Snow's cheeks darkened as he traced Shocky's smooth rounded features. Her eyes were wide, twinkling under the bright lights and trimmed with feathery lashes. Just under a button nose sat soft pouty lips, seemingly beckoning him with their small frown.

She was doing an excellent impression of a puppy, and it made her so cute. Shocky took a step forward and his face began to burn. He hardly heard what she was saying.

He had lost himself in her breathy silvery voice.

"But it does! Solstice is about everyone. Everyone deserves to be remembered. Everyone deserves to be loved. I'm sorry Mister Kris left you behind. I'm sure he made a mistake but it was wrong and mean!"

Heat nodded. "Yeah that's what WE'VE been saying for years but nobody believes US"

"A-all they believe is that we're trouble starters just because we hate each other…"

Shocky drew back slightly, eyelids fluttering. They smelled different today, like peppermint and smoked hickory. They didn't smell like that last night.

Had they? He…?

She forgot the conversation. She forgot the fight. She forgot the reason they stood before her. The only thing she knew was the intoxicating cocktail of thoughts and nameless sensations creeping back into her conscious. She shook her head and her stomach lurched threateningly.

It would seem she'd come to regret that sausage after all.

"M—m-mate h-mean too is… _uh_ You n-never sould spend your time all your time being angry at someone because...because it gives them power over you and means you're not being the better person...But there's no such thing as naughty kids because naughty kids are people too! They have feelings! It's wrong and mean of th...them to pick on you guys"

Snow's lip curled up into a concerned expression. He reached forward, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder as Heat stepped back.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you all right?"

"hahhhh…"

The air left Shocky's lungs in the form of a heavy sigh. Chills ran down her spine, nerves prickling with a familiar sensation when his hand touched her shoulder.

Her stomach lurched again, more forcefully this time. She _really_ regretted that sausage now.

 _"For a moment, she almost saw someone else's reflection in the glass"_

 _"Mystery girl with the bright green hair_

 _You made me feel strangely aware..."_

 _"His snow…."_

 _His touch..._

 _...He's touching me..._

 ** _he's actually touching me_** _"_

Any hope of recovering her original train of thought was lost.

She almost didn't take notice of the warmth rising from her core, settling on her jaw in violent red patches.

"...I..uh..Sorry I'm...what was that?"

Snow blinked at her, his thumb ever so gently stroking the side of her shoulder. The thrill consumed her in waves- his touch was gentle but the effect was devastating.

She was a goner.

"I uh I said are you okay? you went all...weird...like your mind went other places"

"Yeah, it was as if you were in la la land or something"

"I…."

 _"He's touching me-"_

 _"-It doesn't matter"_

 _" He's stroking my shoulder-"_

 _"_ ** _It doesn't matter_** _"_

"...Am. Fine. Yep. Just. Fine"

Snow pulled his hand away. "Well uh, all right then...well...we'll get back to work then, I suppose you ought to be getting back to your sister heh…"

"Yeah...sister…" She echoed absentmindedly as he patted her lower back towards the door.

Shocky teetered aimlessly into the break hall, where Aqua was standing before a growing crowd of elves.

"...I know that it's short notice and I'm sorry to ruin your breaks, but as you know, we can't actually put rocks in our children's stockings. They might be popular, but we can't have the world waking up in fear again. It is my belief that we can make it if we work together! About time that you dropped in."

Aqua fought the sinking feeling in her gut. She hadn't noticed her sister was gone.

"Yeah uh hi! I'm just gonna..over there, yeah"

Shocky deposited her toys and squeezed her way past the puzzled faces. From behind the door, Miss Jessica's voice filled the awkward silence.

"Heat Miser, Snow Miser, pause your production and come to the map room to discuss your path of gift giving. Your little friends can continue making toys for you"

An audible groan came from both brothers in the production room. Then all was quiet, no arguing, just the faint sound of the toy making machines and grunts of the Flakes and Flames. Jingle looked up at Aqua.

"Should we shoo those little guys out and get some real toys made?"

"Show of hands, who seconds Jingle's motion?" Aqua raised her own hand. Steadily, more raised until everyone in the room had agreed.

"Motion approved. Move out troops!"

The wild haired woman marched her way into the production room, staring each of the minions down when she pushed the doors wide open.

Now was the time for retribution.

The minions side eyed the growing crowd and with the exchange of hungry smiles, the Elf mob descended upon them- binding the creatures with slinkies and jump rope, packaging them in wrapping paper with pretty little bows.

The mini Misers fought the invaders- but to no avail. The Flames and the Flakes were outnumbered.

Aqua pulled a needle from behind her ear and with mixed cheers, they set about fixing the machinery and repairing the toys. She settled on a bench in the corner of the room, surrounded by the victims of the Miser war- a pile of torn stuffed animals- and set to work.


	4. Pine and Prejudice

As time dragged on, every living body had thrown themselves completely into restocking the toys. Leaving mortal children with the memory of Krampus would not be an option.

One person, however, abstained from the race against the clock.

Shocky idled by the window, painting shaky lines on a truck. She could still feel his touch on her shoulder, cool felt covered thumb brushing against her heated skin. It was all she could think about.

"Don't tell me- You want to be a dentist too"

"Huh?"

Shocky was jolted out of her trance by a red haired elf.

The elf looked to Hermey, who was oblivious in his focus on the doll in front of him, before settling her gaze on Shocky with a wide lopsided grin.

"It's only that you've been painting the same block of wood for three hours now"

The blonde looked up from his task with a grimace. "Aw leave her alone Ginny, who knows what those Miser Brothers did to her"

An elf nudged Aqua's leg. "So what's the deal with Shocky? if you don't mind me asking? when you guys arrived everything was fine, but she's been kind of out of it lately…"

Bob interrupted him.

"And not to be rude Aqua, but she's not exactly speeding up the process here if you uh..understand?"

Aqua narrowed her eyes at Shocky. "Oh I understand just fine. She's distracted"

"Yeah but by what?"

She wished she didn't know.

"I bet she's stressed about Christmas" Bob replied. "I'm sure she's also very frustrated with the bumbling brothers out there who caused this mess..ah well back to work, we're down 22% guys! really go for it! go go go-"

As if on cue, the brothers opened the doors, followed by their minions. They scowled at first, but then both their faces lit up with smiles.

Shocky jumped nearly out of her skin when her eyes rested on the Phantom.

"Well folks, Heat and I made up! Well mostly…"

 _Want an award for basic decency?_ Aqua thought cooly.

"Yes, Mrs Claus showed us some truth about our past and why we were always mad at each other, so we've decided to put our differences aside for the sake of Christmas!"

Their henchmen cheered as they joined the holiday rush.

As the workers muttered amongst themselves, the elder sister continued her handiwork- pointedly ignoring them.

She was removed from her bitter train of thought by a familiar smooth deep voice. She couldn't help but quiver at the sound.

"Would you uh...like a bit of help? …Also I'm sorry about our behavior earlier"

Standing before her was a sheepish Heat, twiddling his thumbs.

It was low to send a third party to do the dirty work, but this messenger was so exceptionally _convincing_.

She was powerless to resist.

Aqua flashed the nervous Miser a gentle smile. "I appreciate that"

She looked back to her work.

"But it's not you who owes the apology."

She met eyes with him again, scooting over and patting the empty spot she had just been occupying. Heat took it and perched himself beside her, picking up the plush animals before him.

"Well, if not me then who? Snow Miser? He won't apologize. We may have shaken hands but to be honest, I'm still kind of iffy about this truce thing…Besides...We DID shoot Santa down...so it's our fault, this entire situation anyway…"

Aqua scooted closer to him, pressing thigh against thigh. He blushed, pink tinge decorating his smooth face.

"I'm sure that shooting Mister Kris was an accident." Her eyes flickered up to him from beneath her lashes, with a smirk.

"You don't seem like the killing kind."

"Well thanks, I may be a little quick tempered but I'm not going to kill anyone...did I shoot two elves and a deer down one time? yes but I was already furious because I was fighting with Snow…"

She looked back down to the animal in her lap. "I can see why you question the truce. He doesn't have much… tact"

"I don't have much tact either. I've been kinda grumpy and blowing up all over the place!"

Aqua continued her work, poking the creature more forcefully with the needle.

"A little temper is one thing, _derogatory comments_ are another entirely-"

"-I can see if you maybe threw that letter away, it was kinda inappropriate anyhow"

She leaned in, softly. "…Actually, about that letter."

She set the plush down and turned partly away, pulling the red envelope from her bodice and holding it between her fingertips.

"I tucked it away for safekeeping. Your timing was rather unfortunate, but I thought the note was charming…and cute.

…I suppose I ought to thank you"

Aqua studied his fine wide mouth, jowl lines gracefully framing its corners.

Such a big mouth. So handsome. She wondered what it felt like.

Her heart skipped a beat.

 _No. Not here. Not with everyone watching._

Aqua brought her lips as close as she could allow, just beyond the corner, and placed a soft kiss on the bottom of his pillowy cheek. Heat's face instantly darkened and turned as red as his nose. Steam shot out of his ears, his hair flaring up ever so slightly, but she'd hardly noticed anything beyond the tender flesh against her lips.

Oh how she wished they'd been alone.

The siren drew back reluctantly and slid the envelope back into her bodice before picking the neglected animal back up.

"A-ah well..I'm glad you liked it heh..I didn't realize you'd store it there..b-but yeah..heh toys..and..and things heh" Heat turned back to the broken pile, a big grin plastered on his rosy face.

At Shocky's station, several of the elves watched the display. A brunette gasped.

"Look at him, he's practically ogling her! Those Miser brothers are despicable"

At this Shocky paused. Across the room, pressed as close together as could be, the pair leaned into one another, engaged in quiet playful conversation. Green eyes sparkled through lowered lids, smoldering at the large fire haired man.

"I uh...my sister doesn't look at people that way"

Heat smiled at her through the blush. "Heh heh...well uh..in that case would you like to have cocoa with me before we take off? heh…"

Aqua's smile widened. " I thought you'd _never_ ask. I'd love to have cocoa with you before you take off "

Ginny's companion glanced at the woman, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Maybe she's right, looks like Aqua is flirting with him big time, maybe he's not like his brother"

"Yeah I mean she wait what" Shocky faltered.

 _Not like his brother?_

Snow chuckled under his breath before singing, rather obnoxiously

 _"_ _Heat and Aqua sitting in a tree,_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

 _First comes love then comes marriage,_

 _then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"_

Heat scowled at him for a moment, averting the gaze to his feet with embarrassment. Aqua placed a hand on his back. "You might want to think twice about that song, it just might happen to you you know"

The winter elemental paused for a moment, greeted by the "oohing" of the other workers in the room, before answering her with a casual shrug. "At least..uh...I'm smooth as ice with the ladies"

Shocky stood there stunned. Blood turned to ice in her veins, the words repeating themselves like an echo chamber.

 _"…_ _Smooth as ice with the ladies"_

 _"…_ _with the ladies"_

The world went on, but time stood still for Shocky. The tall Miser winked at her, but her blank green eyes stared unseeingly at the hardwood floor. Elves mused about the revelation, claiming they knew he was flirting with her, but she never heard any of it. She hadn't realized she had stopped breathing until she heard Ginny's voice from far away

"You're right! those Miser Brothers are despicable!"

She had to leave. Shocky dropped the brush and stumbled her way out of the factory. They exchanged words, but the fight was garbled, drowned out by the awful revelation sinking into her gut.

Of course he was a flirt.

Completely oblivious to the anxious eyes following her out, she slipped through the doors and vanished into the mahogany corridor.

* * *

Snow raised his hands in a panic, his words rushed. "No no! it was just a joke that's my schtick I joke around a lot, the only lady I'm smooth with is my mother."

Ginny scoffed. "Ha! If that's your idea of a joke then you need a better gig!" She knew better than to trust the _Miser brothers_. She wouldn't put it past either of them to lie to her friends.

"We're sorry we're so despicable"

Heat rose and stepped away from Aqua's touch and with that, they too slipped out into the corridor.

The curvy fae stood stunned, filled with shock and dread as she watched the pair disappear. She'd never wanted him to suffer the consequences for his brother's actions.

Sending a third party was _low_.

Aqua gave only a moment's pause before hitching up her skirts and marching after them.

"…Wait"

The brothers slowed down when they heard her voice. She continued.

"I'm… sorry about what happened out there. These people have known us for virtually our entire lives. They mean well, but sometimes they… react harshly because they've known us for so long." Her eyes briefly flickered up to the winter elemental, glinting with something sharp before averting her gaze to the floor, stomach churning as she continued on at a low murmur. "Ginny became defensive because… she saw the way my sister looked at you."

The way she looked at him…

The wind left Snow Miser's lungs. He scrambled to string a sentence together, biting back the panic and despair settling in his gut.

"L-look Aqua, they're right. We're a nuisance… and destructive. That's how we've always been.."

Their behavior certainly wasn't gracious and as it was, Aqua was already calculating the cost of their damage to the flooring in the factory, let alone the damage to her sister.

Heat continued. "They may not have a reason to be cruel and they might not know they're being cruel, because to them we've been nothing but mean to everyone."

"It's all they know us as…" Snow finished sadly.

She raised her head to greet him with a piercing stare.

"If you're getting this reaction often, that means there's probably something you need to change about the way _you_ act. If you haven't noticed, putting girls down isn't exactly popular with polite society."

Snow's frown deepened, heart sinking a little more. He'd forgotten all about that remark he'd made those hours ago…

 _…_ _And who it affected_. Why did he say that?

"You're right, I'm…I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." He grabbed his face with a groan.

Aqua placed a hand on her hip. "Apologizing to me is only the first step". She glanced at Heat, who stood awkwardly by, eyes averted to the floor. With a sad frown, she reluctantly turned on her heel and headed back inside. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the skirts swirl around her ankles. They both had completely ruined everything.

His step brother's voice distracted the fire elemental from the ache as he spoke to no one in particular.

"I think I totally blew it with Shocky, if I could just apologize…"

Snow nodded wordlessly, setting out to canvass the place, leaving Heat alone with the growing despair.

* * *

Heavy boots clicked urgently along the wooden floors, taking Snow on a tour of the house.

Where was this mystery girl he had yet to learn so much about and so much to confess to?

The kitchen was full of trays and bowls and freshly baked cookies, but no inhabitants to be found. A particularly sweet elf with strawberry blonde hair offered only a suggestion and concern. She was quite fond of blanket forts and liked to hide in them when she was upset, but as it turned out, had never been this upset before. Following the suggestion, the godling made his way to the hall of bedrooms, stopping in front of largest one- the room he and his step sibling would be sharing with the girls.

The thought caused condensation underneath his navy gloves as he cleared his throat, preparing for the impending conversation. When he opened the door, however, he was greeted only with the sound of a crackling fire in the hearth. On either end of the room sat two beds, one neatly made, the other completely disheveled. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes rested on the mess. On the exposed mattress sat an all too familiar blue envelope.

She'd read his note.

He quickened his pace, racing past the empty living room. Halfway to the stables, he nearly missed her. A petite girl sat huddled on a quilt underneath a well decorated Christmas tree, her form cleverly hidden from sight by the shade of the pine needles and the fabric draped along the branches. With a deep sigh, he carried forward. Heavy shoes crunched the freshly fallen snow, the sound becoming wetter as he approached.

Partially melted?

He could almost sense the trepidation in the air as he drew closer, like the heaviness before a lightning strike. He sat down beside her with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry, is this your snow bank?"

His voice was velvet, gentle, laced with emotion she couldn't identify. She wasn't angry, but she couldn't face another person the way she was, especially not him. Shocky ducked behind a curtain of hair, willing it to hide the tear stained face beneath. Why him? Why now?

"…Shocky"

She couldn't see beyond the shining locks, but she could feel eyes on her. She mustered all the strength she had to steady her voice as she began to crawl out from under the tree.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were- I'll just-"

"Listen, about what happened back there-"

"-It's not your fault"

He was a perfect stranger, like a ship passing in the night. It was silly to believe hers would be the only letter he sent.

But if it was silly to feel so strongly about a perfect stranger, then why

did it hurt so badly to know he was wooing others too? Wasn't that what grownups did?

"No, it is. I blew it out of proportion, I was joking… I didn't realize how you felt about… I'm s…You see I…" He gripped his head, the apology dying in his throat.

"…You didn't do anything wrong" She answered quietly. "I-I'm fine, I just need some time…it's great that you're so popular"

Why was this so hard? Apologizing to Mother had never been so nerve-wracking, and yet here it felt that his fate hung on every word he said. His face grew so heated he could almost feel it melt.

"But that's not it at all! It wasn't like that. I may be Mother's favorite, but… she's my only fan and I'm not as cool as you thought I was…and you're not weak! I was just…the thing is…I didn't know how to…I was _trying_ to be cool so I accidentally on purpose said some stuff wrong and it was stupid but I was trying to get your attention and before that I was really mean to you when I said you needed my help because you're a girl but I didn't mean it

…you're the only girl I want to talk to"

Shocky turned her head slightly, exposing just the tip of her round nose.

"I'm… new… to this…It's so _hard_ to talk to you and I never know what to say because…because things are different and I've never felt anything like this before s-so when I get these flurries rushing around inside me, I make up stupid things and I didn't realize it came out that way and I'm…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry"

Tiny hands grabbed Snow's scarf, yanking him sharply towards the baby faced girl. His heart pounded through his chest, fighting to break free when she fixed her gaze on him through low lidded eyes. He drew closer, curiously, and wiped the trail of tears from her cheek with a trembling thumb.

His head spun, her warm breath adding condensation to the trickle running along his drippy hairline.


	5. Hot Chocolate

"We're getting close, we really need you Sir. Oh good, you found her!" The two were startled by the elf's youthful voice. "Forgive me if I sound insensitive, but there's already so much gone wrong today. I don't think Santa could take it if we started losing his most cherished family"

Snow crawled out from underneath the tree, scarf slipping out of his companion's grip, and offered his hand. "Well shivering snowballs, we can't leave Santa out in the cold! M'lady"

"Oh…is he okay?" Shocky blinked, trying match the their words with the appropriate inflection. Everything felt so hazy and her so sluggish Could they hear it? Did the tone translate properly? When did his hand entwine with hers? She didn't remember moving. The tingling in her spine drowned everything out.

"He's okay, but I think it would be best if this was our little secret" The elf took Shocky's free hand, tiny fingers curling around a gloved palm.

"Come on love, you'll catch your death out here." Snow's hand let go and her heart dropped.

"Okay" She mumbled, allowing her body to be led back to the factory in uncomfortable silence. The walk to the workshop was short, but felt like a mile as their feet met the resistance of the new fallen snow. A strong full voice greeted them as they reentered the factory

"We're doing really well guys!" Aqua cheered.

Shocky chimed in, struggling to match the bubbly way she used to sound "We're…gonna…make it! I'll go get the carts-"

"-Allow me" Aqua interrupted. "I can do the grunt work. You stay here and make sure all the inventory is accounted for." She jogged towards the door. I'll be back soon guys!"

By the time she had returned, the floor was empty, people congregating in the break hall. The boys smiled at each other and toasted their drinks, each prepared in their preferred way. Heat's smile faltered slightly when he caught sight of Aqua.

"Hey you're back. We can load things up now" It was more of a statement than a greeting.

"Okay folks, show time, lets get everything moved into the sleigh, then we can rest until tonight!" Snow added cheerily.

"Are you two all fitted up with your suits?"

"That we are Bob, they're hanging in our room right now, we won't worry about them until later."

Heat glanced at Aqua and motioned to the cocoa. "Enjoy yourselves ladies, you've worked very hard and deserve a rest"

"That we do!" She grinned, but he was gone before the words left her lips. She ignored the heavy feeling in her gut as the boys set to work, grabbing armfuls of presents and loading up the cart with them, their minions at the wheel to drive them to the sleigh. Reluctantly, Heat spared a second glance in their direction. "If you don't drink it up soon...oof...it'll get cold"

Snow laughed. "Nothin' wrong with cold cocoa, haha!"

They lifted the last present into the next load. Heat hesitated and took a deep breath before making his way over to Aqua.

Here went nothing.

"So uh...I got you something FOR christmas Aqua, I'm not sure if you'd like it or not but I finished it earlier, during the destructive part of the day heh…" He held out a box with a bow on it, wrapping paper bright orange. "I'm…I'm sorry things got heated earlier. It was inappropriate of me to put you in that position"

Aqua blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier when we were making toys and you… I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to get you all hot and bothered. I'm sorry I messed things up"

The smaller woman grabbed his chin tenderly, light green eyes staring deep into his own, glowing with something warm and foreign. "Now you look here" Her voice was quiet, almost a purr, but stern. His heart raced when he felt her clammy thumb made contact with his cheek, just about stopping when she drew closer- filling his nostrils with the scent of salt and seaweed. Her breath tickled his ear as she spoke, setting his nerves on fire.

"You don't have to make assumptions on my behalf" Her voice dropped to a near sultry whisper. "If I have a problem with you, you'll know" She let go of his chin, eyes tracing his features. "You're _fine_ "

And just as soon as it began, it ended abruptly with her taking the box- exclaiming loud enough for the bystanders to see

"Oh that's thoughtful! ...and really unexpected" She laughed. "Aw ha if I'd have known, I would have made you something sooner! …So is this _for_ Christmas or is it one of those "I want you to open it now" gifts?"

Heat blinked the fog away and casted a sideways glance down at the smaller fae. He hadn't thought of that.

"Hmm...I'll let you decide, either way I think you'll like it...I'm not a huge christmas guy as you can tell, so I'm kinda lax about everything heh"

"In that case, I'll save it for your return. It will give me some time to procure a gift for _you" ._

Her lids lowered, thick lashes sweeping over sparkling eyes, full rosy lips curling into a dreamy smile that took his breath away. "That way, we'll both have something to cherish"

Red patches crept up his jaw at those words, skin beginning to change to an angry red color. He kicked the ground, hands behind his back. "Awh now, it's nothin' super special heh…"

"B-Brother dear! I grabbed one too many gifts here, help me!"

Snow's high Tenor voice called into the room, cutting through the inexplicable tension like a knife.

Without another word, the pair rushed over, taking more then half of them off Snow's weakened arms and putting them into the cart.

Shocky perked up when she heard the sound, brows furrowed in concern.

"Whoa are you okay?"

Snow nodded.

"Y-yep yep, just not as strong as the big guy right here, so I couldn't carry that many, now I know better…"

"Not much left eh?" Heat motioned to the small pile of boxes behind them.

"Not at all! soon that sleigh will be all loaded up and we can relax for a few hours"

"Speaking of which, sounds like we'll be needing all hands on deck" Aqua said, locking eyes with her sister

Reluctantly, Shocky sauntered over and tripped over her own foot, sending her staggering into Snow with a frightened yelp. "HEY what's th- oh! oh I'm so sorry." She backed up, looking bashfully up at Snow through her lashes, jaw decorated in red patches.

Snow reflexively stepped back, maintaining his balance when she collided with him. oh! "Heh i-it's okay! it's okay"

"Welcome to Earth, We missed you!"

"Yes welcome back stranger haha"

Shocky backed up further from the group. "W-well! It...is Christmas. Eve. We gotta. Stuff lot of to do"

"Oh right! I forgot that staring at the inventory clipboard is an integral part of Christmas Eve preparation." Aqua shook her head in mock solemnity. "We're sorely lacking boys"

Heat rolled his eyes with a smile as Snow made a clipboard and pencil out of ice and stared at it.

"Not me! haha! I'm working super hard!"

He looked down from his clipboard with a queasy grin. Did she believe him? Did she accept his apology or better yet, forgive him? The elf had interrupted before he had a chance to know. He traced her features, caressing them with his eyes as she stared back at him, transfixed by his smile. Slowly, he reached over and ran his fingers through her bangs as he swept them out of her face.

"There we go, you don't wanna look messy now heh"

Heat turned his attention back to Aqua. "Well...Since we just had cocoa, how about instead you join me for dinner? if that's alright?"

Aqua shot him a toothy grin "That's even better!"

Shocky, who had been leaning into Snow's touch, looks to her with a start. "Oh. Oh! D-don't let her cook though! Her food is worse than an electrical burn" Aqua looked to Heat with an air of resignation.

"She's not wrong"

"Oh trust me, I wasn't going to...b-but not because I don't think she should, but because I wanna cook FOR her"

Heat leaned in, excitedly "You haven't lived until you've had my spicy curry!"

"And my snow cones are to die for!" Snow peered down at Shocky.

"…I uh...I got all caught up in this stuff and was unable to give you your gift earlier, but even though the sun is setting, I can still give it to you if you'd like...we'll have to go outside though. "

"You…have a gift for me?" Shocky's eyes widened. "Of course!"

"Cool! Come on!" Snow looked to Aqua with a wink, frowning slightly when she ignored it completely. Aqua took Heat's hand and led him out of the room. "This place is a labyrinth anyway. Took me years to learn my way around."

Heat followed her, grinning widely as he stared at the hand grasping his. "Y-yeah labyrinth is for certain heh"

Snow took Shocky's own hand, a slight chill reaching her through the fabric as he led her out the door, this time not letting go.


	6. The Fox and the Hare

Snow took hold of Shocky's hand, the fabric softening the chill rising from beneath. She returned the gesture, buzzing fingers curling around his own palm, the prickling electric currents being absorbed by her own glove. Minutes passed, but she was unaware of them. If only they could stay like this…

Finally, they reached a lake in the clearing, untouched by the holiday bustle. Even the music seemed different out here. "Now… watch this" Snow dipped his hand into the still water. Not frozen, unsurprisingly, but that all changed when he shook his hand. In a flurry of wind and snow, it froze entirely.

"What? That's so cool!"

She'd watched the other ice elves craft blocks of ice to build their homes, but she'd never seen them freeze entire lakes and never with such a beautiful display of artistry.

"For You Milady" Shocky looked up at him, gasping softly when she noticed the pair of elegant sparkling white figure skates in his hand. He plopped down into the powder in front of her. "Foot please."

Did he…?

Her cheeks reddened "Oh you don't have to…I have…I know how to" The thought of the man before her demonstrating a proper skate lacing, on skates made from _his magic_ no less, made her squirm.

"…B-but if you want to, okay" She placed her toes on the tip of her left shoe and slid the nylon clad foot out, lifting it towards Snow. He gingerly took the skate and slid it onto her foot and her heart fluttered.

A perfect fit.

His fingers wove in and out, binding her slender ankle to the fur lined leather at a speed unlike any lacing she'd seen before, repeating the process with the other foot.

Shocky stood up, head tilted as she watched him rise. "Thank you!…Do..do you want help?"

"Don't even need to worry" he purred, pointing to his own boots, lifting one up to reveal a gleaming blade.

"O-okay! …that's really cool"

He walked out onto the ice, holding his hand out to her. "Come along"

Timidly at first, she moved forward, placing one leg in front of the other. As soon as her feet slid onto the ice, however, a familiar sense of calm washed over her. Shocky's body glided easily along the ice, twisting like a leaf as she spun.

Snow smiled at her "Excellent start! You sure know how to use your feet" He moved towards her, taking her hand as she slowed. A smirk slowly formed on his face.

"…But let's see if you can put your ice money where that walk is, twinkle toes"

Chills ran down her spine.

She ducked her head lightly, looking up at him through her lashes "I…thought you'd never ask"

Female voices harmonized, carrying across the ice as Shocky took off.

She was a _champion figure skater_ , she'd show him.

Shocky started off small, singles and doubles, her nimble body pulsing and swaying with the beat of the drum. The electric guitars ran through her blood and for a moment, she forgot everything but the music. She closed her eyes as the wind caressed her face, legs carried by the raw energy of the power ballad.

It felt so good to dance on the magic frozen pond.

The icy man couldn't help but stare as she weaved and bobbed, shimmying as she ran with the shadows of the night. She had rhythm…and looked good doing it too. He shook his head, ignoring the blush with a steely determination.

Shocky ground to a halt when a familiar shapely calf stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes traced up the calf and settled on a smug pale face, spine tingling when he spoke.

"That's good for a beginner but you're still a baby. Let _Master_ show you how it's done"

Snow stuck his tongue at her as he slid past, secretly pleased with himself. The music continued on and he began his demonstration, long curvy body twirling and bouncing, hips wiggling teasingly as he showed off his fancy footwork to the girl standing before him. Fingers twitched, bringing snowmen alive to do tricks behind him on the ice.

He liked to be competitive, but something felt different this time. Suddenly, being the best wasn't so important anymore.

Shocky bit her lip, cheeks darkening as she propelled herself forward, gloved hands latching onto his waist as she moved with him.

His eyes widened, freezing in surprise as she stared up at him with determined eyes.

 _Those big twinkling eyes._

Such a bold gesture from such a seemingly quiet girl… she really was full of surprises.

Snow unlatched one of her hands and sent her twirling across the ice- but not before she snagged his scarf, wrapping it around her as she batted her lashes at him. With a sly amused smile, he charged towards her, grabbing her and lifting her into the air, holding her like that for a minute before slowly letting her back down.

As the ballad faded, a new voice rose into the air.

 _"Come on Christmas, please take me away..."_

His words were a soft murmur as the pair of them slowed, she reaching up and gently placing the scarf around his neck.

"Well…shall we?"

Snow moved toward her, face flushed with color as she spun, body pulsing with the ebb and flow of each rotation. A hand rose into the air, bringing snowflakes on a gentle breeze.

The wind tousled Shocky's hair as she approached him, silver slivers fluttering around them like confetti. She could hear her pulse beating rhythmically in her pointed ears. The ice was her home, everything she was, but this…this was something entirely new. She had never skated with a _boy_ before…and especially not like this.

For a long moment, she circled around Snow and he mirrored her. Shocky watched as the Elemental twirled around her, admiring the graceful turn of his limbs.

Such artistry.

The fae ignored the weakness in her legs as she pushed herself backward.

Showtime.

A seemingly lazy kick of the leg later, the mystery girl was high above the ice, bright green hair glittering in the sunlight. The world below her spun again and again and again, but this time she knew it wasn't in her head.

The Miser watched, dumfounded as his petite partner launched herself into the air.

The Triple Axel.

She knew more than just how to use her feet. _Much_ more. She was an ice princess!

Maybe she could be… _his_ …ice princess.

Panic shot down Shocky's spine as her leg bucked, sending her crashing into the ice. Her heart sank as they were both jarred back to earth.

The jump was underrotated, her perfect chance was ruined.

She braced herself on the ice, preparing to roll to her feet. She'd just have to try it again. And again. And again. She had nailed it before, she knew how-

A slender hand extended itself to her.

The two of them _could_ be unstoppable as a team.

An eager crowd gathered at the edge of the makeshift rink, eyes wide as they took in the sight before them.

Real dancers were performing on their ice.

They were made for each other, they fit like a glove.

Suddenly, Snow pulled Shocky towards him and when he cupped his hand around her cheek her heart leapt. The elf's face burned once again as he drew close to her, nose brushing against hers. His skin was cold, the smell of peppermint rising from his body. Snow couldn't deny the thrill he felt when his free hand found its way to her waist.

The perfect excuse.

What he hadn't been prepared for was the alluring look she greeted him with.

"Snowy" she breathed, lips just barely brushing against his own. He shuddered softly, his heart skipping a beat at the touch.

 _Mrs. C called him that._

He gazed longingly into Shocky's eyes, his reedy voice a whisper. "Sparky"

He closed his mouth, swallowing a breath, and slowly pulled away.

Did she even want him to finish this?

No sooner could he finish the thought than a familiar chant broke the spell…complete with choreography.

 _"Snow and Shocky sitting in a tree_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

 _First comes love,_

 _Then comes marriage,_

 _Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"_

The juvenile creatures scattered with maniacal laughter as the pair looked on with a pout. Snow's eyebrows furrowed.

"…Well..now I can see how immature I was being earlier…" He sighed. "Man don't they know how to kill the mood."

Shocky giggled breathlessly. "I-I'll bet know I why they came out here though" She briefly stole a glance at him before fixing her gaze on her shoulder. "They're j-just a silly dance group anyway…"

She looked back up at him, eyes silently pleading.

"…They're gone now"

Snow's face darkened at these words, drawing a deep breath as he leaned ever so slowly inward. His stomach burned, pulses charging through his spine, tickling his nerves like tiny lighting bugs.

The delicate fae stared up at him, snowflakes settling in her hair like glitter.

Was that spark from her?

He tilted his head slightly as his lips came dangerously close to her own, legs threatening to buckle under his weight. Without a word, Shocky hoisted herself up onto her toe picks, nearly closing the distance between them and filling his nostrils with the scent of vanilla buttercream, an arm wound tightly around his waist.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he moved closer. Shocky's breath hitched when she felt a pair of soft cool lips pressed against her cheek.

So close, but yet so far.

He pulled away as if finished, leaving her desperate and bewildered when, without warning, he leaned in and firmly pressed them against hers. The elemental pulled her closer as she eagerly took his smooth wintry lips in her own, sucking gently on them.

Silky and warm, better than he'd ever imagined.

The faintest hint of something sweet reached the tip of his tongue. Cake?

He hardly noticed when her body melted against his, leg kicking up instinctively. After a moment he pulled away, opening his eyes halfway to look at her from under his own lashes.

"W…woww...heh.."

Shocky stared adoringly up into his heavy lidded eyes, echoing his words breathily.

"Heh heh y-yeah"

"..Merry Christmas Shocky…" He smiled longingly at her.

Snow gently licked his lips a little before pulling further away, placing distance between them once again, sending Shocky back up onto her toe picks, and down onto the centers of her blades- the force sending her gliding backwards. Her eyes widened as he spoke.

"Anything else you'd like? besides me of course"

Snow Miser, still grasping one of Shocky's hands, skated toward the edge of the pond with her, chuckling at the flustered girl pulling them both t the edge of the ice. He raised his free hand, conjuring a bench made of solid ice before them.

"Then how about we get these skates off for now."

In one swift motion, he swept her off her feet and into his arms as he carried her to the bench. Shocky smiled past him, gaze fixating on the ground below. "Y-yeah that's a good idea…" She added coyly. "I mean we wouldn't wanna wear you out before tonight and stuff"

The deity set her down onto the bench, fingers lingering on the laces this time. Slowly, he removed each boot and slipped her thin shoes back on

How she managed to get around in those was a mystery, he'd need to get her some better footwear.

"There we go my dear! all back to normal~ h-heh"

Shocky reached up and touched a hand to his cheek before springing to her feet. "Aw thank you!"

Snow gave Shocky a goofy lopsided grin. He was sure it looked uncool…but not so sure she cared.

"Well it's getting close to that time, shall we head inside and see how everyone's doing?"


	7. A word from the Author

To my three long suffering fans-

Thank you so much for sticking around! When I started writing this story I had no idea it would take literally years to finish let alone polish!

There has been so much going on off-screen over the years and it has profoundly impacted my abilities as an artist as well as a writerr. As a result this story has changed with every relationship that's come and gone...

Are you scared yet? Don't be!

I fully intend to finish this story... _as soon as I'm done reworking everything I've posted up to this point_ mwahaha

In the time I've taken away from this project, I realized that I got so caught up in sticking to an old script that my voice was lost in this, that my vision for the characters, for this extremely important part of their lives, was changed so dramatically that I hardly recognized them and I'm sure they hardly recognized themselves!

So while you're waiting for chapter 8, give everything else a read...because if you think you know what's written, you don't ;)


End file.
